A Very Heavenly New Year
by DelphiniumSweets
Summary: Hisoka is throwing a big New Year's party! And everyone is going, even Gon. A follow up to A Very Hunter Christmas (HisoGon)


A Very Heavenly New Year

Summary: Hisoka is throwing a big New Year's party! And everyone is going, even Gon. A follow up to A Very Hunter Christmas (HisoGon)

**(A/N: ** **So after the Christmas one, I decided I couldn't leave you guys hanging.** **I know it's late, but at least I remembered!)**

The music was absolutely deafening, but at least it was a song Gon liked. It seemed like everyone Gon had ever met had piled into the Heavens Arena suite! All of the friends he made at the Hunters Exam, the Spiders, and even Wing and Zushi had shown up. Killua had convinced Alluka and Illumi to come, and Kalluto was there with the spiders. And not a single fight had broken out over the four hours Gon had been there.

It was truly a New Year's miracle.

But that wasn't the thing our little hero was excited about, oh no. he was excited because of the parties host; Hisoka.

Ever since the Christmas party he and his roommates had hosted a week prior, Gon was a nervous wreck. He couldn't sleep well, and when he did he dreamt of the man. He couldn't eat, since he could still feel his warm cheek against his lips. And Gon wasn't stupid; he knew exactly what he was feeling. He just didn't know what to do about it.

Gon turned to look out the huge window, admiring the York Shin skyline.

"Man I could get used to this…" he murmurs, not noticing Wing right behind him.

"What, you have your sights set on being a Floor Master now?" the man laughs.

Gon nods, going along with it, even though that wasn't really what he meant at all.

Bisky soon notices Gon's awkward expression and drags Wing off to dance, winking at her younger student knowingly. Bisky always knew just what to do during situations like this. He had actually called her yesterday to confess how he felt. He trusted her to give true, sound advice…

_ "Bisky I don't know what to do! I ended up purposefully kissing Hisoka under the mistletoe at the party, because he had gotten slapped in the face before and I felt bad for him… and now I have a crush on him!" Gon whisper-shouts into the phone. _

_ "Alright, calm down." His mentor's commanding tone sounds, "I've seen worse in my day, believe me. Let's see… we already know Hisoka has an interest in you, of a physical kind at the very least. Isn't he throwing a New Year's party? You should do something a little more than friendly and tell me his reaction. That way we'll have more info to go on." _

Her logic was infallible as always. It was useless to try and figure this situation out without gathering information. So thus, Gon kept seeking out the magician in the sea of people.

There was so much going on, the poor kid had no idea where to look. On one area, Pokkle was… having a drinking contest with Hanzo. Gon knew that wouldn't end well. In the kitchen, Illumi and a few of the Spiders were eating literally everything in sight, and Gon knew he'd be lucky if he got to eat a single thing tonight.

_"So he's not by the bar, or the kitchen… which means he's probably not absolutely wasted." _Gon figures, ducking into a hallway, _"so he's probably showing off all his stuff to Chrollo and Leorio. Goodness knows they like money." _

This fact in mind, the black haired boy began looking in rooms, trying to find his crush. But it was Hisoka who found him in the end.

"Apple-chan! There you are. I've been looking for you~" arms wrap around Gon's little waist and he is lifted high in the air… well, high for him anyway. He's pretty tiny.

"H-Hisoka! Actually… I was trying to find you too! Uh… I mean… I-I wanted to thank you for inviting me to the party, I've had an awesome time!" Gon stammers, his face flushing a bright pink color.

"That's great! But, I've got something I wanna show you~" Hisoka checks his watch, "and it's almost time!"

Gon is whisked away, down the hall, to the very last room. Hisoka pushes the door open with his foot, and sets Gon down inside.

The room is absolutely beautiful, like everything else in the apartment. The walls were a pretty light blue color, and the tile floor was covered mostly by a plush red rug. A huge bed took up the left side, and on the right there were huge double doors.

Hisoka lead him toward those doors, and flung them open with a flourish. "This, Apple-chan," he explains, "is my favorite place in the whole house~"

Gon understood why. This was the huge balcony Gon had admired from outside many times, always wondering what it would be like to look out from it. But he never thought the actual space would be as stunning as the view.

It was more of a garden than a balcony, really. Planters surrounded him, full of all sorts of plants. Everything from common daisies to the exotic Bat Flower surrounded them. There were some herbs and vegetables too, off to the side. And at the very end, two lilac trees sat framed a seat overlooking the city.

Gon let out a gasp, and spun around in awe, taking in everything around him. And Hisoka noticed.

"I knew you'd like it." He chuckles, "you're the first person I've brought out here in a long time Gon."

Gon felt the words rising in his throat, and swallows them down. _"Not yet." _He reminds himself, _"information first, confession later." _

Gon sits down on the bench next to the man, close enough to feel the warmth of his arm. Gon's breath shows in front of his face like a puff of smoke, and he remembers how cold it is.

"It's kind of cold…" Gon notes, using the opportunity to lean against Hisoka's side. The man wraps an arm around his shoulders, and makes a pleased sound in the back of his throat.

"It'll be worth it when you see what's coming Apple-chan~" Hisoka insists, drawing little circles on Gon's shoulder with his fingertip. Such an action would normally anger the boy, but all he feels now is a nervous twinge in his chest.

From inside the apartment, Gon begins to hear chanting. He goes to stand, but Hisoka holds him there.

Gon notices Hisoka looking out at the city, so he does the same. As the chanting fades into cheers, a bright light bursts forth in front of them.

"Fireworks!" Gon exclaims, eyes widening with interest. He leaps forward to the railing to get a better view. Hisoka follows, wrapping his arms around Gon from behind. They remain there for a few minutes while the show continued, before Hisoka unceremoniously picked up Gon and put him on the bench, so they were at eye level.

"Ne, Gon~" Hisoka smirks, "there's one more thing… a new year's tradition I wanna share with you. It's a concept I know you're familiar with."

After a moment of silence, Gon realizes exactly what Hisoka meant. Seeing the realization in the boy's expression, Hisoka closes the gap between them in a short kiss.

Gon is trapped still by shock, and for a few seconds doesn't move. But soon he flung his arms around Hisoka's neck, kissing him forcefully.

They stay like that for a while, until the fireworks stop. By that point Gon's face is flushed, and his eyes were shining brighter than any firework.


End file.
